La hermana de mi enemigo
by angela300
Summary: todos siempre tendremos alguien con quien no congeniamos alguien con el cual con acciones se gana el lugar de "Enemigo" pero dime Nathaniel ¿que harías si llega cierta chica diciendo ser la hermana de tu enemigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos, solo el personaje Oc**

**Una cosa más la imagen de la hermana de Catiel está en la portada del fanfiction **

**Disfruten :D**

Veo con algo de indecisión mi nuevo colegio "Swet Amoris" uno de los mejores institutos en Francia, Yo vengo de Italia, por un intercambio estudiantil, había convencido a mi padre de vivir con mi hermano, mientras durara mi estadía en Francia

Entre a la escuela a paso decidido hasta la oficina de la directora, gracias a las indicaciones de algunos estudiantes

"Tu debes ser Alice¿ verdad?" me pregunto al verme

"SI" conteste un tanto nerviosa, La directora parecía ser una mujer muy amable "pero las apariencias engañan" pensé para mí misma

"Te sugiero que vayas a ver a Nathaniel, el delegado principal, para verificar que tu formulario de inscripción este completo"

"Claro, iré ahora"

Busque con la mirada la sala de delegados y entre al salón, en un rincón un chico escudriñaba en unos papeles acumulados en cajas. Lo miro por unos momentos, era un chico alto, rubio de ojos color miel con un semblante tan amable

"Buenos días estoy buscando al delegado principal" le dije

"Hola, yo soy Nathaniel ¿necesitas algo?"

"Nathaniel" pensé si no mal recordaba, ese era el nombre del chico que según mi hermano no era más que un presumido, idiota, estirado

"La directora me ha dicho que viniera por lo de mi formulario de inscripción "conteste después de haber dispersado mis pensamientos

"Oh, eres la nueva, claro. Voy a verlo" se volteo y escudriño otro poco entre los papeles de una gaveta.

"De hecho" dijo mirando los papales que había acabado de encontrar de arriba a abajo y las otras hojas que venían con la primera "te faltan algunas cosas en tu formulario. Veamos, te falta una foto carnet y $25 del formulario..."

Frunci el ceño levemente e intento hacer memoria,

Nathaniel miro de nuevo las hojas.

"Y lo mas importante, parece que te has olvidado de entregar una de las hojas del formulario de inscripción, la que tiene la firma de tus padres. Tienes que traerla también"

Hay fue cuando algo en mi cabeza hiso click : podía tener muy mala memoria, podía ser olvidadiza y todo lo que quisieran, incluso algo irresponsable, pero podía decir una cosa con todas las de la ley: Que estaba 100 porciento segura de haber echo todo

"Yo lo he entregado todo ¿estás seguro?" dije no tenía intenciones de hacer el papeleo dos veces

"Por si acaso, voy a comprobar que tu formulario no se haya colado en otro. Encárgate de conseguir el dinero y la foto"

sonreí algo más tranquila, si así era sería un alivio,

"Gracias" le dije en un ademan de salir del lugar.

"De todos modos" me detuvo cuando ella ya tenía la mano en la manilla de la puerta-, da gusto ver que llega una estudiante nueva y formal. -dijo con una sonrisa

Le sonrió como despedida y salí del salón

"Menudo lio "dije en voz alta mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, suspiré rendida después de haber pasado 30 minutos, buscando a alguien que me ayudara, y termine en el patio del colegio me senté exhausta en la primera banca que encontré

"Hey que haces aquí" una voz que provenía de atrás de mi me hiso saltar

"Ah! Que susto Catiel" dije enojada viendo a mi hermano, divertido por mi reacción

"¿Que estas haciendo?"

"Acabo de llegar y ya me están volviendo loca con el papeleo."

Se mofo levemente y me miro con una sonrisa

"Si, ya veo lo que quieres decir. Buena suerte con el idiota del delegado"

"¿ Algún problema con él?" pregunte mi hermano parecía no llevarse nada bien con el

"Nunca e conocido nunca a nadie tan cortado y serio como este tío"

"Si, eso creo"

"De todas maneras, deberías ir a hacer el papeleo. Si no, no te dejaran tranquila."

Le sonrió y me marcho, ya dentro recordó que no se me había olvidado pedirle el dinero para el formulario. Corro ente los pasillos con la esperanza de que catiel siguiera allí pero choco de improviso con el delegado principal.

"Disculpa"

El muchacho le entrego con una muy amable sonrisa su mochila que había caído al suelo.

"¿Entonces, qué, avanza o no este formulario? Todavía no he tenido tiempo de certificar si tu formulario de inscripción está por aquí, así que mejor pásate en un rato a la sala de delegado, ¿vale?"

Me rio recordando las palabras de mi hermano, definitivamente Castiel tenía razón, amable y todo lo demás pero Nathaniel estaba algo obsesionado con ese tipo de cosas, papeleo, burocracia y orden.

"No hablas más que de papeleo. ¿Nunca te relajas? "dije sin pensar

El pareció sorprenderse

"Perdon, creo que dije algo inapropiado, lo siento" me apresure a decir por su reacción

"No, no, tienes razón. Haré un esfuerzo la próxima vez" dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse

-Oye, ¡tú eres la nueva! -una voz chillona hizo que volteara la vista, frente a ella un grupo de tres muchachas la miraban con desprecio.

-Si ho... -alcanzo a decir algo anonadada de la disposición de sus interlocutoras.

La rubia, que encabezaba el grupo, la miro descaradamente de pies a cabeza moviendo su cabello amenazante.

-Pues nada, entre tú y el otro nuevo, no estamos mal ¿verdad, chicas?

Las tres rieron escandalosamente mientras pasaban empujándola contra las taquillas nuevamente,para después irse como si nada.

Las ganas de golpear a ese grupo de estúpidas no se les quito hasta que estuvo en el salón donde se suponía tendría clases aquel día, pero ya había faltada a las de toda la mañana gracias a los paseitos que se había dado por todo el instituto intentando resolver su traslado. Tire la mochila en el piso y me sente escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos.

"Hola, eres la nueva ¿verdad? " cerro los ojos con molestia.

La nueva, la nueva, tenia nombre maldita sea, como era buena la gente para etiquetarlos a todos en esa escuela, levanto la vista y sorpresivamente se encontró con una muchacha de semblante ameno extendiéndole la mano. Su cabello naranja atado con una trenza francesa y ojos color violetas le daban un aspecto bastante único, además de su ropa.

"Mi nombre es Iris, estoy en tu clase"

La molestia por las brujas que había acabado de conocer se le fueron en el acto y extendió la mano para saludarla.

"Hola" dije recuperando el habla "yo soy Alice"

"Encantada Alice, Espero que te sientas a gusto aquí"

"Gracias" dije pero recordé la foto "disculpa sabes ¿dónde puedo tomarme una foto para mi formulario?"

"Pues puedes tomarla en el bazar, en la ciudad"

-Muchas gracias.

"Nos vemos luego"

Una ver que iris se fue salí por el patio que estaba totalmente vació. El sol estaba pegando con todo justo sobre su cabeza mientras tenía que caminar hasta la ciudad para tomarse la foto y ver si el calvario del formulario al fin terminaba. Miro las nubes que pasan y se cubrió la cara con la mano mientras seguía caminando en dirección a la salida principal sin despagar la vista del cielo.

Me tome la foto y pago por ella, ya no tenía mucho más dinero y era como si me hubieran estafado, me veía más que solo mal en aquella foto, y además no podía pagar el formulario. ¡Ah!, sentí ganas de gritar mientras contaba las monedas sentada bajo el árbol, a esas alturas ya odiaba la palabra formulario. Quizás... si hablara con Catiel y le pedía prestado el dinero, no tener que pasar hambre todo el día y volver caminando a casa.

Me dirigí a la Sala de los Delegados mientras los estudiantes intercambiaban cuadernos con sus casilleros por todo el pasillo.

.Toque levemente la puerta del salón de delegados y encontré a Nathaniel, nuevamente solo y escribiendo algunas cosas en papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. La miro y le sonrió como saludo.

"Oh, Alice, se me ha olvidado decirte que lo siento, pero finalmente no se podrá completar tu inscripción"

"Es una broma, ¿no? " Pregunte mi voz parecía un ruego

"Ah... ¿los has adivinado?" parecía decepcionado, pero sin dejar de lado su constante sonrisa.

"Es un broma, me habías asustado"

"Perdón, lo haré mejo la próxima vez"

"No me has dicho si has encontrado mi formulario o no"

"Oh, es verdad, Se había mezclado con otros papeles, te lo he dejado apartado. Aquí lo tienes"

Me entrego el papel ya completamente ordenado

"Gracias" dije antes de salir de la sala de delegados

Ya tenía todos los papeles lo único que me faltaba era el dinero del formulario busque a Catiel por toda la escuela hasta, me dirigí por las escaleras hacia la azote era el único lugar donde no había revisado y efectivamente allí estaba sentado con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, me coloque delante de el y después golpe su frente con la suficiente fuerza, para que abriera los ojos, una vez abiertos su semblante paso de uno molesto a sorprendido

"Oh Alice que haces aqui"

"Necesito que me prestes dinero para mi formulario"

"Porque no me lo pediste cuando hablemos" pregunto

"Lo había olvidado" dije con simpleza, a Catiel le cayó una gota en la cabeza por mi respuesta

"Nunca cambiaras" dijo antes de meter su mano a su chaqueta y darme el dinero

"Gracias" le dije antes de salir de allí hasta la oficina de la directora

Una vez allí toque la puerta levemente y espere hasta escuchar un "Adelante" la directora estaba sentada en medio de un gigantesco escritorio rodeada de papeles

"¿Esta completo tu formulario?" asentí con la cabeza "De acuerdo, me lo puedes entregar... -le entrego las hojas y la mujer los ojeo rápidamente, solo viendo que estuviera todo en orden "Esta vez todo está en orden, quedas oficialmente admitida al Sweer Amoris, Las clases ya terminaron, puedes volver a casa. Hasta mañana"

Llegue a casa agotada había sido un día cansado, Catiel había quedado con un amigo así que llegara tarde a casa, fui a la nevera a ver que podría almorzar, pero no encontré más que: un galón de leche, una manzana mordida y un jugo de naranja

"Catiel, sí que eres un desastre" pensé mientras suspiraba, decidí tomar un poco de jugo y dormir un poco en el sofá "Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un dia muy largo"

**Que les pareció chicos este es otro de mis fabulosos proyectos espero que les gustara, envíen mensajes para saber su opinión**

**Ángel se despide…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Amour Sucre no son míos, solo Alice**

**Una cosa más la imagen de la hermana de Catiel está en la portada del fanfiction **

**Disfruten :D**

Me levante temprano, era el primer día en mi nueva escuela. Me desperté con el incesante sonido del despertador, ya sé por qué lo inventaron, es tan desesperante que te despierta. Lo apague mientras buscaba algo de ropa que ponerme.

A penas encontré lo que buscaba me dirigí al baño, claro entre tropezones. Deje la ropa que utilizaría en una repisa y entre a la ducha. El agua caliente me termino de despertar y por fin salí de allí. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, mientras recordaba las materias que me tocaban ese día.

Me puse una camisa azul de mangas corta y un pantalón cómodo, las faldas no eran lo mío, Me puse unos tenis negros y deje que mi cabello se secase al natural, ya estaba retrasada. Por fin me mire en el espejo y mis grises orbes me devolvieron la mirada. Acabo de cumplir diecisiete años, y tengo una cara más de niña que de mujer.

Mis ojos son grises y grandes y mi piel pálida, herencia familiar, mi pelo es liso color rojo, me llega hasta la cintura, lo sujete en una cola de caballo y Salí del baño. No desayune nada, no tenía hambre. En serio lo que me quitaba el hambre era la casa hecho un desastre. Lo bueno regresando tendría que limpiar, desperezándome salí cerrando con llaves.

Catiel se había marchado antes que yo, me había dejado una nota diciendo que tenía algo que hacer, le reste importancia al asunto y seguí caminando a paso tranquilo hacia la escuela observando las calles de Francia, ciertamente desde que llegue no había podido admirar: Francia es un lugar muy hermoso con un paisaje muy variado

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

Había llegado por fin a la escuela faltaban unos 20 minutos, decidí entrar al salón de mi primera clase, Entre y no encontré a nadie, entre y me senté justo al lado de la ventana, me recargue en la banca y cerré los ojos, me estaba quedando dormida pero el ruido en el salón me despertó, fruncí el ceño y abrí los ojos con pereza encontrándome que todos ya estaban en sus asientos, me levante lentamente estirándome justo antes de que el maestro entrara, sabía exactamente qué es lo que seguiría…

"Buenos días a todos mi nombre es el , digo esto porque hoy tenemos una nueva alumna de intercambio que viene de Italia, por favor pasa a presentarte" me dijo con una sonrisa amable, me levante lentamente hasta quedar frente a toda la clase

"Mi nombre es Alice, espero que nos llevemos bien" inclínela cabeza ligeramente en forma de saludo, claro que los murmureos no se hicieron esperar, pero después el resto de las clases pasaron tranquilamente, después de un tiempo toco la campana del receso, ser la nueva era algo aburrido, seguía caminando sin rumbo por el instituto hasta que en una parte del pasillo fui intersectada por la directora

"Alice, espera -me dijo" "Me gustaría que participaras en las actividades del instituto. En concreto, me gustaría que echaras una mano a uno de los clubes. Ahora, tanto el club de baloncesto como el de jardinería necesitan ayuda. Puedes elegir ¿con cuál prefieras colaborar? "me dijo animadamente

"Creo que voy a echar una mano al club de baloncesto" conteste casi sin pensar

"Perfecto "exclamo la señora anotando algo en su carpeta "en ese caso, ve allá y pregunta cómo puedes ayudar"

La mujer se dio vuelta y se hechó a correr rápidamente en dirección a su oficina.

"Pero no sé donde es y... " comente sin acabar

"Habla con tu compañeros, seguro que encontraras a alguien que te lo enseñe " mientras desaparecía por completo por el pasillo

Volteo y miro a mi alrededor, estaba totalmente sola en el pasillo, sin nadie ayudara a buscar el dichoso club de baloncesto.

Comienzo a caminar en busca de alguien que me pudiera darme las indicaciones de donde estaba el club, pero nadie aparecía por ningún lado. Comenzaba a desesperarme, aquel día había sido un real karma, además se me estaba pasando el almuerzo. Sigo caminando hasta llegar al patio y me ciento en la banca algo frustrada

"Si le hubiera dicho que no a la señora no estaría metida en esto, pero no veía modo alguno de decirle que a esa mujer tan amable" pienso para mí misma

"¡Alice! "escucho la voz de Nathaniel sacarme de mis pensamientos "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Tengo que ir al club de baloncesto, de casualidad ¿sabes dónde esta? " Pregunte esperanzada

"Claro, está aquí al lado, en el gimnasio a la izquierda"

"Ah, ya veo gracias"

"No es nada, de todas maneras tengo que irme" dijo mientras se levantaba, entrando al instituto y desapareciendo

"Bien andando" digo mientras voy hacia la dirección del gimnasio, una vez hay abrió las puertas del gimnasio de par en par.

el lugar era sin duda gigantesco, tenía una graderías a cada lado, altas ventanas y las canastas a cada extremo como correspondía, dentro estaba Castiel jugando con uno de los balones. Apuntaba y tiraba, luego se alejaba otro paso de la canasta y volvía a tirar, repitiendo una y otra vez, era muy hábil. Voltea para recoger el balón que había caído lejos y me ve en la puerta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Un especie de trabajo obligatorio en uno de los club del instituto, creo" digo intentando recordar la formalidad que la directora le dio a todo el asunto"

"Ah, ya veo "le dijo en un tono familia impropio de él, al menos, impropio de él con todos lo que no lo conocían lo suficiente para tener una conversación la mitad de larga de lo que la tenía con su hermana "el famoso método de la directora para ayudar a que los novatos se integren"

"¿Sabes al menos que hacer?"

"Eh... no"

"Genial, no ayudan mucho los de administración "dijo sonriendo, sabia a la perfección que eso iba directamente a Nathaniel, como si el pobre tuviera tiempo de preocuparse además de los clubes junto con todas sus otras responsabilidades-." Te mandan al club sin darte más información"

"Mmm... "le digo con mirada cizañera al chico, que lo hizo sonreír, él también había entendido que ella sabía a quién iba la crítica.

"Lo sé "dijo tomando un balón que estaba en el suelo " lo chicos siempre se están quejando porque faltan la mitad de las pelotas. Solo tienes que buscarlas, no debería ser muy complicado" Castiel tomo la pelota y la fue a dejar al canasto donde estaban " Faltan cinco, creo"

"Vale" digo un poco más animada "Voy a hacer eso entonces"

Castiel se fue del gimnasio y comencé a buscar por los alrededores, parecía que habían sido abducidos o algo, porque por más que buscaba no podía encontrar nada.

Dio una mirada general y pudo ver uno en la copa del árbol, donde Castiel siempre se sentaba solo. Estaba alto, muy alto, pero nunca como para que no pudiera rescatarlo. Me acerco al árbol me inclino para alcanzarla, solo con la punta de los dedos, el balón estaba en una parte de la rama que sin lugar a dudas no resistiría mucho, pero con el impuso correcto empujo lo suficientemente fuerte y ¡la pelota cayo!

"¡Ah! "Escucho atrás de mí, me dio un ataque de risa cuando veo a Castiel sobándose la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿qué se supone que haces? -le dijo en un susurro.

"Todavía estoy buscando los balones" digo volviendo a la tranquilidad "¿has visto alguno?" pregunto

"No -le respondió "y no los busco"

"Por supuesto" digo "lo balones te atacan por sorpresa"

Desde la altura de su porte Alice logro ver donde estaba al balón y que había caído para reunirse con otro de su especie. Corrió a buscarlo mientras Castiel buscaba su mochila y la de ella.

"Bueno, faltan tres" le paso la mochila y se puso la suya" ¡Ah! "exclamo "ahí hay otro" le digo apuntando bajo la banca.

"Voy dejar estos y tu sigue buscando los dos que faltan"

Corro en dirección al colegio, que era donde me faltaba buscar. Recorrió varios corredores, me asomo cuanta aula se me cruzo en el camino, todo sin éxito. Doblando en la esquina en dirección de la sala de delegados y me encontró con Nathaniel que estaba bastante distraído no le preste mucha atención después de buscar un poco pude ver un balón oculto tras unas taquillas, corro a tomarlo y aprovecho la oportunidad de asomarme al salón que estaba junto, al final del aula estaba tirada la pelota que cogí rápidamente y corrió en dirección del gimnasio, donde encuentro a Catiel recargado en la pared

"Entonces, ¿has encontrado los balones?"

"Sí "le digo mostrando los dos restantes que tenía en las manos"he encontrado los cinco"

"¿Y que esperas? Ve a guardarlos en la canasta y habrás terminado"

"Ah, vale ¡voy!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

Paso a mi taquilla para sacar algunos cuadernos y los que metió en la mochila, el maestro de mi última clase estaba enfermo así que saldría temprano "¡Genial así pobre comer un poco!" pienso felizmente ya que con el accidente de los balones no pude almorzar en todo el receso

"Que bien que te encuentro " la voz de Nathaniel me saco de sus pensamientos "Iba al patio ¿ podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Si, claro" respondo algo dudosa por alguna razón, algo me decia que eso me trairia problemas

"Muchas gracias" le respondió alegre de mi afirmación "tengo una justificación de ausencia que Castiel debe firmar" hizo una pausa algo larga "Pero, la verdad " volvió a hacer otra pausa y la miro un poco incómodo "cuanto menos lo vea, mucho mejor. ¿Te importaría llevarle el documento para que lo firme y traérmelo de vuelta?"

Eso no me tomo por sorpresa, en parte, si Castiel detestaba a Nathaniel, era de esperar que fuera lo mismo de vuelta.

Tomo el papel entre mis manos y me dirigió a hablar con Castiel. Lo busco por toda la escuela y no logro encontrarlo, en mi busque da me encuentro con Iris y tres chicas.

"Hola Alice" me saluda con una sonrisa Iris

"Hola" respondo simplemente

"Te busque en el almuerzo pero no te encontré ¿te paso algo?"

"Algo pero ya lo he resuelto, gracias por preocuparte"

"AH que bien, bueno quería presentarte a unas amigas"

"Ella es Melody" me dijo señalando a una castaña de ojos azules, la cual era la delgada de la clase

"Ella es Rosalya" señalo una chica de cabellos largos y blanco de ojos dorados un grado mayor

"y ella es Violeta" apuntando a una chica muy tímida que cargaba un portafolio de dibujo de cabello color violeta y ojos color negro oscuro.

"Mucho gusto" conteste amablemente

"Queríamos ir por un helado ¿quieres venir?"

Pensaba contestarle que sí, pero después recordé el justificante "Lo siento, no puedo"

"¿Tiene algo que hacer?"

"Si, estoy haciéndole un favor a alguien"

"Ya veo, bueno que tengas suerte" me dijo para luego desaparecer junto con las chicas, por el pasillo, continúe con mi búsqueda hasta que recordé lo de ayer, me dirigí por las escaleras hacia la azote y efectivamente allí estaba sentado con los audífonos puestos, Le hice unas señas y él se quitó uno solo.

"¿Has vuelto a faltar a clases?" el muchacho solo levanto una ceja, como de costumbre "tienes que firmar un justificante"

Castiel miro el papel que le entregaba y se rio al respecto. Se quitó el otro audífono y se cruzó de manos.

"No diré nada al respecto. Puedes llevar eso a Nath, no tengo intención de firmarlo"

Contuve un gemido de molestia, Catiel podía llegara ser realmente infantil a veces, guarde el papel y rode los ojos, no le dije nada que pudiera ser usado en mi contra y volvi por donde había ido, mientras Castiel se ponía los audífonos nuevamente y me veía alejarse.

Me encamino a la sala de delegados con la sangre hirviendo por la negación de Castiel y demasiado concentrada en sus maldiciones mentales no noto que Nathaniel estaba junto a la puerta, esperándome.

"Has ido a verlo, ¿no? "Pregunto

"Si, y no quiere firmar " le digo entregándoselo

"¿Te importaría intentarlo de nuevo?" me sonrió negándose a tomar el papel

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza y me dirijo al partió, Castiel ahora leía una revista, quien sabe de qué seria, pero parecía concentrado, demasiado para ponerle atención. Pero aun así, al llegue al frente de él, levanto la vista y la miro con ambas cejas encrespadas.

"¿Ahora qué? pregunto molesto.

"el justificativo de ausencia "digo

"¡Sigo diciendo que no! "

"Bueno "suspiro profundo, contesto en realidad estoy ya cansada de todo esto "comprendo, así que olvídate del papel, voy a devolvérselo"

.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-

"¿Lo has conseguido esta vez?" -la sonrisa de Nathaniel la hizo retroceder un paso, pero se había mentalizado muy bien "La verdad es que no" le digo más dulce de lo que quería sonar, tomo aire nuevamente y procuro escupir todo de una vez "Toma, aquí tienes el papel, no quiere firmarlo y yo no voy a seguir insistiendo, Lo siento"

"No te voy a dar las gracias por tu ayuda. Aunque me sorprende a medias, tenéis la misma pinta los dos... "- ¿era eso un insulto? claro que sí, mostré sorpresa, pero Nathaniel no dio un paso atrás- "Vale, dame ese papel, me las arreglare por mi cuanta, para variar"

Me arrebato el papel de las manos y salio del salón cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza, que el estruendo reboto por todo el lugar, y de seguro por todo el pasillo, un grito ahogado la rabia estaba por salir de mi pecho pero lo contuve, Salí del salón de delegados y me encamine a la salida, lo único que quería era llegar a casa pronto.

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

"Por fin" pensé mientras caminaba dirección hacia mi casa, estaba algo cansado y aunque no lo admitiera adolorido, había tenido una pelea con Nathaniel, habíamos estado aventándonos hacia los casilleros, pero cuando estuve listo para golpearlo, escuchamos voces nos separamos y cada quien se fue por su lado

Saque la llave y entre lentamente, casi pensé que me había equivocado de casa, todo estaba tan limpio y también percibí un olor delicioso en el aire "Eso solo quiere decir una cosa…"pensé para mí mismo y me dirigí rumbo a la cocina y efectivamente mis sospechas eran ciertas Alice estaba cocinando, me hacer que lentamente hasta ella, la expresión de cara no fue precisamente la de siempre, estaba molesta, No estaba furiosa, decidí que lo mejor sería salir hasta que la situación se enfriara, pero cuando toque el picaporte de la puerta…

"Catiel adónde vas, ya está la cena"

"¡Joder!" fue mi último pensamiento, para dirigirme al comedor, la mesa estaba puesta, me senté en el primer puesto esperando a Alice que no tardó mucho en aparecer, con un recipiente con pasta, se sirvió primero

"¿Sigues molesta?" me atreví a preguntar, ciertamente conocía demasiado a mi hermana hasta llegar a conocer sus facetas: el dulce y lindo ángel, la chica mimada, la chica malvada y vengativa

"No porque debería estarlo" me dijo con un ligero tono de sarcasmo

"Vale, vale entendí, no era mi intención meterte en dificultades" ya pareció un poco dudosa "y para compensarte, el fin de semana te llevare a donde quieras y haremos lo que tú digas"

"Donde yo quiera" pregunto con una sonrisa

"Si" por alguna razón estaba empezando a arrepentirme

"¡Bien!, y¿ bueno como están las cosas con mama?" me dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada

"No tiene mucho que me visito, pero no despego su vista del teléfono, lo de siempre, ya sabes" le conteste con simpleza

"Ya veo"

"Y tu con papa?"

"también me visito y me trajo algo de ropa de su último viaje, me dijo que no soy muy femenina" me contesto sin inmutarse

"Pues no lo eres mucho" le conteste en broma

"Tú tampoco eres precisamente un caballero" contrataco

"Nunca dije que lo fuera" me defendí

Seguimos conversando hasta que se hiso noche y nos fuimos a acostar, tenía el presentimiento de que a partir de ahora las cosas serian realmente divertidas

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

Que les pareció chicas espero que les gustara, envíen mensajes para saber su opinión

Sayoooo~


End file.
